Click Click Flash
by TicTacTwilight
Summary: 6 bfs, apart for years, to follow different ambitions, but fate brings them together entwining their paths to a Hollywood set, a world of Persistent Paparazzi, Sensuous Scandals and Ruthless Rivals. What will become of them?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: We don't own twilight unfortunately ******

Edward stared at Bella laughing, as she played with Alice and Rosalie on the swings. Her smile always reached her eyes. She was beautiful like this. He sighed contently as she threw her head back, letting her luscious brown locks spew across her face. He never noticed it before but her hair had red in it. Copper red.

"Oi Edward!" instantly he broke out of his trance to see Emmett grinning at him cheekily as he carefully tossed a water bomb into his hands. "Let's give the girls a little scare". He could see Jasper making his way behind Alice and Emmet doing the same behind Rosalie. Throwing a quick glance at Bella he noticed he was facing away from him....perfect!

"READY!" shouted Emmet "FIRE!" Suddenly the air was filled with an array of colourful blobs and high pitched screams.

"Emmett how could you! My beautiful hair!"

"Jasper! Do you know how much this dress cost?!"

The only one that was calm was Bella but she was quiet, too quiet. Smirking she made her way towards him hands behind her back. 'Uh-oh what's going on' he thought. With one quick movement Bella revealed a bright blue water bomb and aimed it straight at his face._**....**_


	2. Poisoned Memories

Once again we don't own twilight the sad thing is we never will....

Edward POV:

I woke up flushed where had that come from? I haven't seen the gang together in 7 years.

Why am I suddenly dreaming about them now? _Especially her._ Forks seemed a lifetime away. The days of my childhood...

Then I heard a stifled giggle. I sat up and noticed I was wet. It was dripping down my face, along my neck, soaking through my top. I looked to where the sound was coming from and saw black spiky hair. ALICE. Immediately she burst out hooting with laughter. "Edward.... your... face, hysterical" she managed to say between gasps of air. "WHAT THE HELL'S NAME ALICE," I screeched with a string of profanities afterwards. Wow, I was never this grouchy but I had just been dreaming about said girl.

"Geez Eddie take a chill pill its only water, and you needed a shower any way you're a tad stinky," she said wrinkling her nose up to state her point, I growled at her.

"I do not smell' I announced. Just to check I lifted my left arm and sniffed. I decided to not comment on that, which only made her grin even more. "Yeah whatever Eddie, don't forget you have that audition today." she reminded me and with that left my room. "DONT CALL ME EDDIE" I shouted behind her but she paid no attention. Dammit, I've been too preoccupied that I let her get away with calling me my old nickname. I grabbed my best dark blue jeans along with my black shirt.

I threw myself into the shower trying to let the tiny droplets of water wash away my memories, unsuccessfully they were always there, somewhere in the corner of my subconscious mind taunting me, stalking me until I succumbed once again letting them flow into me, allowing them to take over.

I shook my head hastily; I promised I would never again return to that state of mind. I turned off the shower, it wasn't helping at all.

I am Edward Cullen age 19, currently unemployed. Living in New York and presently single.

Bella POV:

"_Look over there, that's the latest 'scentiments' __for him and her"_

"_Jacob Black is so dreamy and Bella Swan, a total beauty"_

I beamed as I walked past them unnoticed. Our new photo shoot was a huge success. Coming to

Italy had been a good idea, you know for all the publicity and that! However, lately we have had

movie offers coming in from NY. I would do anything though, if it meant a part in the story that was once and still is one of the biggest things in my life. Wuthering Height. Sigh... Heathcliff, and his brooding nature, Edward and his chivalrous ways. Wait... did I just say Edward?! It's Edgar! Why did I say Edward? It had been so many years now since I last saw his captivating face...but why did I pick now of all times to remember him, when he caused so much pain... "NO! Forget about him. Forget about everything! He means nothing; I repeat nothing to you Isabella Swan not when you spent months crying over him. You promised yourself that you won't care anymore!... nothing." but as I continued to convince myself in vain, my vision was getting blurrier by the second. I took a deep breath and then knew what I had to do. "I am going to fight" I whispered "I won't break down, not now, not ever" New York was calling me, I had to go.

Reviews make us happy! Click the magic button!


	3. Emotion Mask

**Disclaimer: We don't own twilight :(**

Edward pov:

After yet _another _squabble with Alice I decided it was time that I actually left my comfort zone of my apartment and ventured towards this new audition. My hand automatically flew towards the table and went to grab my keys, but I just grabbed air. Not again. Almost like clockwork, I screamed.

"ALICE!"

She popped her head around her bedroom door, the look innocent enough but what was in her hair? Something, pink and fluffy completely covered the entire left side of her head. What the heck?  
"Alice," I repeated lowering my voice, in a worried cautious nature "What have you done with your hair?" She looked dumbfounded for a moment, almost like I was the one who had a fur ball attached to my head.

"What?" She placed on tiny finger towards her head, and stroked the fabric.

"I said, what have you done to your hair?" Realization kicked in as her the corner of her mouth twitched. For goodness sakes this was not funny!

"This you idiot, is called a beret," smugness coating her voice completely.

"Well why the hells are you wearing it? It makes _you_ look like the idiot!" there was absolutely no way I can let my sister wear this, it would embarrass her and more importantly me.

"Edward I can wear whatever I want," she stated, her eyes narrowed into slits.

"You will embarrass me!" I screeched. Taking a stride towards her a ripping the 'beret' from her small head with quite a force I think.

"DAMN YOU EDWARD THAT WAS MY OWN DESIGN!" She cried as she looked at the crumpled piece of fabric on the carpet.

"DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE, NOW WHERE ARE MY KEYS IM GOING TO BE LATE!" I seethed right up in her face.

"FOR ONE SECOND OF YOUR PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A LIFE, THINK OF SOMEONE ELSE FOR A CHANGE!" She whispered the next part. "I'm your sister and you treat me like I'm something off the bottom of your shoe." I saw her eyes brimming with tear; I felt the need to comfort her when the glassy tears cascaded down her cheek, marking her delicate porcelain skin. I let my instincts take over me and I pulled her into an embrace, I felt her stiffen. I have never hugged her; the last time was when... I trailed off and released my hold on Alice. I can't believe I done that. Having emotions means you get hurt, in many more ways than one. I sighed, my jaw clenched. I saw from the corner of my eye the keys. I silently went over to them, picking them up giving them a light squeeze. I made my way to the door hand outstretched but I paused threw a glance over my shoulder to meet the eyes of a very shocked Alice. I pinched the bridge of my nose and opened the door not looking back once again. Well it's audition time....

Click review... you know you want to! :D


	4. Mrs Swan?

**Disclaimer – we don't own Twilight :( such a shame!**

Bella pov:

I sunk down lower into the Volkswagen rabbit and sighed. Then I turned my head to face the

driver's seat and smiled. "We're here"

Jacob took my hands into his and returned my smile equally "We're here".

I was feeling all warm and fuzzy. Jacob always made me feel safe. He was like my best friend and

big brother at the same time. I wouldn't have been an actress without his support. Taking my

finger, pulling me along, picking me up whenever I stumbled...

We were in New York, in front of a huge building that labelled "Elite Theatre Of The Gifted". I did

some breathing exercises to calm myself down and got out the car.

"Confidence" I told myself, Mum always used to say "pursue your dreams with all you got, or they

will never be within your reach". Well that's precisely what I'm doing now. Grabbing my dreams

before it's too late, before I regret it.

"Straight along and turn to your first right, room no. 4" said the over helpful female assistant.

I murmured a quick thank you and hurried down to the female auditions. I could hear excitement

before I even opened the door, there were a lot of people. Great that slims down my chances of

being able to get through! I looked around and found two seats in the second row of the room,

which was far too big to be a normal room anyways. Then I noticed two girls near me whispering,

A tall blond one and a tall red haired one. I thought they were talking about me first, so I listened

in.

"Looks like it's an open audition"

"But that's not fair; the other competitor's will see how you act!"

"Well we've got to give it our all then"

"Looks like no one's going to play nice today." I looked around startled and saw Jacob approaching me.

He had that wolfish smile glued to his face.

"Why you smiling like that for?"

"Smiling like what?" he asked innocently

"Like that, you always smile like that when you think you've outsmarted someone" I replied

"Well maybe I have" He carried on grinning mischievously. I let the subject drop.

"Like I was saying, there are lots of people here, no one's going to play nice but you're amazing, you'll do fine" he said, squeezing my hand for comfort.

"Yer right, what makes YOU think, you'll get through. Your plain and quite frankly I don't see anything special about you" It was one of the girls who were whispering before. This is typical did I even boast or say I was good?

I let go of Jacobs hand and got up to confront the very tall girl face to face, which actually didn't work considering the fact she was one whole head taller than me.

"I have the right to my own personal opinion" I retorted

"I am entitled to my own personal opinion too" smirked the blond one.

"I'm sure you're wasting your time arguing with me, I know, how about you go and practise a bit. Oh and good luck, I know you'll need it" I spat the words out, and turned around to sit next to Jacob.

"Mrs Swan?"

Oh shit! They saw what happened! Now they think I'm a trouble maker, if my chances of being in this movie were ruined by that girl, I swear I'll ruin hers too!

What do you think will happen to Bella? Will she get kicked out for causing a scene? Keep reading and remember reviews make us happy click the magic button! :D


	5. It was in my way

Disclaimer: We don't own twilight, in case you forgot.

E pov:

God why am I so stupid? I scolded myself mentally. I had just _hugged_ my sister, after all this time of building up my barricade to stop myself from expressing or receiving feelings it all just came tumbling out?

I have never really been cold to Alice, well not my usual ice cold self more along the lines a tad bit more angry then a Chelsea fan losing to Manchester United. Then I saw it plastered on the side of a battered pale yellow building Elite Theatre if the Gifted. Wow how original an audition at a school, how could I Edward Cullen succumb to this level...oh yeah I have been out of work for months. Well there's no time like the present. I flung open the car door maybe accidently hitting the faintly red Volkswagen Rabbit next to me; it's about time they got a new car. Who the hell would want to be seen in that? My brand new shiny Volvo was worth ten times as much as that rusty old thing, it looks like the owner got the parts at a scrap yard....

"Hey! What was that?!?" I heard a low throaty voice yell from the distance, looks like I've found the owner. He was seething; it was just a little dink... what's the big deal? I looked down at the door just to back up my theory then I saw it oh.....little dink more like big dink. I completely totalled his driver's door.

"Look man if it wasn't in my way I wouldn't have hit it," I replied coolly. Heck he needed a new car anyway I was doing him a favour. I looked at him; he was closer now striding at me. He looked livid.

"IN YOUR WAY! IN YOUR WAY! I WAS HERE FIRST BUDDY!" wow who knew car owners where so protective? Then again I would be furious if someone as much as laid a finger on my car. But as I said it was in _my _way.

"Look think of it as a favour you needed a new car anyway so you're welcome," and with that I strode off to my audition. I could still hear him yelling at me as I entered the building, loser. I was about to push the door open when I felt hot heavy breathing down my back...oh look its Mr Car Owner.

"You're not going anywhere until my car is fixed," I looked behind me; sure as I was it was him smirking at me. Ha he's only 6'5 I'm 6'1 I can take him...but then again it won't look good if I come in bruised for my audition. Getting the idea he weren't leaving me any time soon largely due to the fact he had his massive sweaty hand on my shoulder I took out a wad of bills and threw them at his overly annoying face.

"There now leave me alone I'm going to be late," I said icily glaring at him. He found this funny, his grin stretched wide.

"Gladly," he turned on his heel to walk away but then he looked over his shoulder at me and added "Edward." How does he know my name aside from the fact I'm a star but his smirk showed me he knew me personally, as if he was out to get me. Sweaty hands, wolfish grin....beaten up rabbit. It wasn't. Was it? I looked at the retreating figure, the long black hair. Black. Jacob Black. I had just been out-smarted by Jacob Black, God why do you hate me today?

Review please it makes our day =D


	6. The improvisation

**We dont own twilight, all Stephanie Meyers x**

Bella POV:

"_Mrs Swan?"_

_Oh shit! They saw what happened! Now they think I'm a trouble maker, if my chances of being in this movie were ruined by that girl, I swear I'll ruin hers too!_

The hall went into sudden silence, which would have been comical in any other experiences, just not this one. I swirled back round to see a lady in a black suit. Her pale blond hair was pulled back into a tight bun which made her forehead look as if it was frowning. Julia, the main judge of tonight's auditions. Dammit, I've blown my chance, they don't want actors who rebel and start arguments, they want pretty calm ones. I know I'm not all that pretty but I'm usually composed.

"Yes, is there anything you need?" I asked hoping that she may have missed the commotion although that was highly unlikely.

"Come with me, I saw your little squabble just then and we would like a word" she straightened her skirt and went back towards the stage with me at her heel.

"We want you to do your audition with this young actor we found earlier today." She gestured towards the fire exit which immediately opened, revealing a bronzed hair boy... OH GOD I think this is love at first sight! Tall yet graceful, pale with a flawless complexion, perfect eye candy! It wasn't until he was in front of me that I realised I was ogling. Colour rose to my cheeks and I looked away, clearly embarrassed. But that was a mistake because I was staring straight into Jacobs's eyes which suddenly seemed distant and cold. Why did I feel guilty like a child being caught doing something they weren't supposed to?

I glanced back at the boy and saw he was getting slightly impatient, fidgeting a lot. Probably waiting for me to start.

"What's my line?" I asked Julia who was now sitting with the rest of the panel.

"You're the one acting how am I supposed to know?" She snapped.

"But then how..." I suddenly grasped the fact I had to improvise. "No one said this audition was improvising!" Oh no, i can never improvise, I don't have good comebacks and I need to read a script to know what my characters feeling.

"Just like no one said this audition had scripts" It was obvious she was starting to get annoyed.

"But.." I broke of midsentence as the godlike boy grabbed my arms and bent down to my ears so only I could hear.

"Just go along with me, ok" he started intently boring his gaze into me. I couldn't refuse. "We're ready" he gave a quick nod to the judges and went into the middle of the stage. The other contesters were dead silent watching him as if they couldn't take their eyes off, but then so was I. His presence was captivating even before he started...

The improvisation

"_This despicable lady isn't worthy of my attention, she loves another man despite of having me, they were seen to be together" He bellowed at no one in particular. _

_As mesmerized as I was, there was anger boiling up inside me, love was about trust._

"_Just because my best friends a guy, your accusing me for having an affair?"_

"_So you spend more time with another guy then your beloved?" he answered my question back with another question._

"_Why don't you understand" I whispered_

"_I understand everything I see with my own pair of eyes" He spat_

"_Your eyes are clouded with views of others, your past and your judgement. See the truth. I love you" I sighed and put my two palm on either sides of his face "and always will. Don't you see? I can never have as much compassion for anyone else as I have for you, your bright aura that shone out brighter than anyone else's pulled me towards you. I knew what would happen, how the world would see us but forget them. I need you."_

_He leaned in noses touching and held my wrists "You are my life now"._

The whole hall was silent but I didn't even notice them. Before me was a guy I swear I had seen before pulling me into a trance. He was the first to break eye contact and bow down to the hall which was now erupting with cheers and applauds.

"Well done Miss Swan, you have the role of Catherine. Meet us in the studio at 10 am sharp tomorrow morning."

Just before she left she turned round and actually gave me a warm smile. "Oh and even if your an amateur at improvising, you have all the emotion there"

She handed me a pile of paper which I assumed was the script. Oh My Gosh, did I really just do it? I couldn't have done it without him, but as I turned to thank the godlike creature I saw him make a haste exit out the back door. Who is he? I went towards Jacob to share my joy with him but I stopped dead on my tracks. He was staring at me, with a killer look in his eye. Seriously, if he wasnt my best friend I would have been sure he was about to kill me.

**Please review its what make us continue writing x**


End file.
